the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Godheads
The Council of Godheads, also called the Divine Council or the Council of Skyfathers, is a loose committee of the leaders of the Earth's pantheons of gods designed to gather information and share consultation upon menaces or threats which no single pantheon of gods can handle alone. While at first the council would only allow the leaders of their respective pantheons to attend, it was soon decided that all the gods who are associated with said leaders would also attend. At first, many of the gods treated each other with animosity mostly because of their arrogance and boasting of their might; even though few others would act neutral pacifists. But through their shared knowledge and cunning strategies, they realized that together they can formulate plan of attacks the likes of which that not even the most tactical soldier can plan. These plans were specifically made to combat threats which not only threatened the Earth, but also them in general seeing as though that despite their power, a single pantheon would unable to combat this said threat alone. Although it is not just formulating plan of attacks, the council can also be summoned to discuss matters that concern the well being of Earth among other things, but this was a rare occasion. The Council was led by the God King, chosen by popular vote by the seven chief gods, each god hailing from a different region spread across the Earth. This system of election was known to be flawed at times, as the gods would commonly vote for themselves, making a decision difficult. The title was non-gender specific, though Athena was believed to be the first female God Queen. The gods were required to each carry a divine piece, signifying their status as a member of the Council of Godheads. It was initially suggested that the gods carry coins associated with the country or land that they rule over. However, they soon opted for holding various items and trinkets that would be instantly recognizable and linked to the individual god. The Council was first formed when the threat of the Great Old Ones, ancient alien beings of inconceivable power, was approaching and who had supposedly influenced the evolution of the Earth’s human race and intended to make the Earth their abode once more. Odin had contacted Zeus, ruler of the Olympian gods, and they then met with the ruling gods of Earth’s other pantheons to set a course of action. This would be the first such gathering of the Council. Odin, Zeus, the Egyptian god Ra, and Indra the king of the Hindu gods then confronted the first host of Old Ones that arose from their respective regions on the Earth. However, they threatened to seal off the inter-dimensional passages between the gods realms and Earth unless the gods did not interfere with the their activities for a millennium. If that were the case, then the gods would not be able to make any known sort of contact with the humans and thus would be cut out of the material world for all eternity. But the gods did not waver and fought off the Great Old Ones, returning them to their dimensional prisons or tombs. Even though they succeeded, albeit with much difficulty, they had more concerns about the coming of the Old One known as Cthulhu, who shall soon rise from his watery grave in the depths of the Pacific. At first, Zeus opted to keep the stars from aligning in order to ensure that the Slumbering God would not awaken, but he was quickly stopped by Ra, who informed him that should the stars be forcefully put in disarray it would upset the balance of the wheel of the cosmos and thus sparking chaos and mayhem. With no other alternatives, they decided to prepare themselves when Cthulhu rises. After a millennium, the stars were properly aligned causing R'lyeh to rise from the depths of the Pacific ocean, and finally release Cthulhu from his tomb. The mere appearance of the Great Dreamer plunged the Earth into chaos, with powerful maelstroms and hurricanes ravaging massive sections of the planet. The gods were quick to act, and with their preparation for the Old One's awakening, did battle with Cthulhu. It was a mighty and terrible fight, the likes of which would quite easily reduce the entire Earth into shambles. The battle between Cthulhu, his army, against the Sky-Fathers lasted for roughly about a month or so, and the gods only achieved victory when the stars became in disarray which greatly weakened Cthulhu and forced him to return to his grave. Category:Deity Category:Divine Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Group